One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show
from album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Released' July 04, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Ren'ai Hunter 49th Single (2012) Next: TBA 51st Single (2012) ]] One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show (One•Two•Three/The 摩天楼ショー; One Two Three/ The Skyscraper Show) is the 50th Single of Morning Musume. It was released on July 04, 2012, and Single V will be released on July 11, 2012. The single is released in 9 editions, Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D, Limited E, Limited F, Single V and Event V. The Limited A and B contains the solo song by the 6th Generation, the Limited C and D features the solo song by the 9th Generation, and the Limited E and F features the solo song by the 10th Generation. Tracklist CD Tracklist #One•Two•Three #The Manterou Show #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist (6th Generation) CD #One •Two•Three #The Manterou Show #Watashi no Jidai (6th Generation) #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B Tracklist (6th Generation) CD #One•Two•Three #The Manterou Show #Watashi no Jidai (6th Generation) #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) Limited C Tracklist (9th Generation) CD #One•Two•Three #The Manterou Show #Aisareta no ni (9th Generation) #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) DVD #The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited D Tracklist (9th Generation) CD #One•Two•Three #The Manterou Show #Aisareta no ni (9th Generation) #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) Limited E Tracklist (10th Generation) CD #One•Two•Three #The Manterou Show #Seishundo man'naka (10th Generation) #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) DVD #One•Two•Three (Close-Up Ver.) Limited F Tracklist (10th Generation) CD #One•Two•Three #The Manterou Show #Seishundo man'naka (10th Generation) #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Manterou Show (Instrumental) Single V (One•Two•Three) #One•Two•Three (MV) #One•Two•Three (Another Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Members featured in single *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Song Information *Lyrics: **Tsunku *Music: **Tsunku *Other Information **Arrangement: TBA *Chorus: **One-Two-Three : Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) **One-Two-Three : Michishige Sayumi & Sato Masaki & Fukumura Mizuki (Center Vocals) **One-Two-Three : Michishige Sayumi & Sato Masaki (Minor Vocals) **The Manterou Show : Tanaka Reina & Sayashi Riho (Main Vocals) **The Manterou Show : TBA (Center Vocals) **The Manterou Show : TBA (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is the first single in over ten years to not feature a 5th generation member since The☆Peace!, and the first single in over five years to not feature an 8th generation member since Aruiteru. *This is the first single in the whole history of Morning Musume with a generation gap of two in a row (7th and 8th gen). *This is Michishige Sayumi's first single as leader of Morning Musume, and the first single in which a 6th generation member is the leader of Morning Musume. *This is Morning Musume's second Double A-side single. *Sato Masaki has almost all the duet lines with Michishige, Tanaka and Sayashi. *This is the first Morning Musume single in which all members are born in the 'Heisei Period'. *This is the first single to feature 3 songs each performed by one different generation. *This is the first single which sold more than 50,000 copies on it's first day since Koko ni Iruzee! *There is no music video for The Matenrou Show. *It is the best selling single since Iroppoi Jirettai in 2005. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 71,567* External Links * Official Website Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs